


Pulled Right Out Of Varric's Serials

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sin, sin, and more sin, mostly done as requests/fills from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled Right Out Of Varric's Serials

**Author's Note:**

> menofthedas over on tumblr requested dom!Fenris, sub!Hawke, waking up In the middle of the night, having sex, then going back to sleep

Hawke wakes to a heavy weight on his upper body. His first thought is that the dog had leapt up onto the bed and decided to use Hawke as a pillow, but the two glowing green eyes above him suggest that isn’t the case. Hawke groans and rubs his eyes. “Whu? Fenris? Whuttre you doin?” he mumbles, words slurring sleepily. “Love, it’s the middle of the nigh--” 

Fenris leans over Hawke’s chest and cuts him off by pressing his palm against the other man’s mouth. “Hush,” he rumbles. Hawke stares at him, wide eyed and nods slowly. After a moment Fenris removes his hand from over Hawke’s mouth and rubs his hands over Hawke’s chest. His lips quirk up when he elicits a quiet moan from the man underneath him. “I want to try something,” he says, dragging his nails lightly over Hawke’s nipples, making him gasp. 

“Anything,” Hawke breathes and he grunts when Fenris rolls his hips, grinding against his hardening cock. “Just...just keep touching me, oh sweet Maker.” 

Fenris catches Hawke in an open mouthed kiss, nipping at Hawke’s lower lip before sliding their tongues against each other. His hands rub along Hawke’s arms, slowly raising them above the man’s head and guiding them to the headboard. He takes both wrists in one hand, unties the red strip of cloth from his own wrist and binds it around Hawke’s. He pulls back and he relishes the way Hawke whines and follows him, only to be stopped short.

Hawke tugs at his bindings. Fenris had given him enough slack so that it didn’t hurt but the knots were tight. There’s no way he’d be able to slip free. Not that he particularly wants to. He’s had fantasies like this before: him completely at Fenris’ mercy, trembling and aching underneath the elf’s touch, begging for release. There was significantly more candlelight in his fantasies though, and he was generally a lot more awake, but he’s not one to complain. If Fenris was in the mood, Hawke certainly was as well. “Fuck,” he sighs and he looks at Fenris through half lidded eyes. 

Fenris hums. “That would be the plan,” he says as he slips his fingers under Hawke’s waistband and slipping both his pants and smallclothes down past his ankles and tossing them off the bed. Hawke’s cock is already painfully hard and pre-come leaks from the head. He shudders when it comes in contact with the cool open air.The sight of the elf situated between his legs like this is enough to drive him crazy; that warm, wet mouth that he wants so desperately to have wrapped around his cock is only inches away and he can feel Fenris’ breath ghost along the shaft. He bucks his hips instinctively, trying to find some sort of friction but finding none. A rough, calloused hand forces him back down and Hawke whimpers. Fenris just shakes his head and tuts, as if scolding a child. “Not yet.” 

Hawke’s head drops against the pillow and he lets out a frustrated groan. He hears Fenris’ amused snort and responds with a pout. “You’re so cruel,” he whines. 

Fenris’ eyes dart up to meet Hawke’s. “Cruel?” he questions, and Hawke immediately regrets opening his mouth. “I can show you cruel.” Keeping one hand holding Hawke’s hips down, he crawls forward.

“Maker, please, don’t--”

Fenris brings his free hand to Hawke’s mouth and presses two fingers to his lips. “Suck,” he growls. 

Hawke’s cock twitches at the command and he groans, opening his mouth, accepting Fenris’ fingers. He nips eagerly at the tips before licking down. A third one is forced in with the others and Fenris slowly begins to thrust them in and out of Hawke’s mouth. “Good,” Fenris murmurs, still fucking Hawke’s mouth with his fingers. He pushes them forward roughly, forcing them deeper and Hawke gags and twitches awkwardly, convulsing against his restraints. He smiles and presses his fingers down on Hawke’s tongue and spreads them, enjoying the way Hawke’s lips stretch.”So good.” 

Hawke is panting when Fenris removes his fingers, lips slick with spit, and drool dribbles into his beard. “Fenris please,” Hawke gasps. 

“Patience, Garrett,” the elf says, seating himself between Hawke’s legs.The hand that was on his hip slides down and pushes his thighs apart. Fenris’ finger circles the ring of muscle before pushing in slowly. Hawke grunts in discomfort. It doesn’t burn, not in the same way it would had he not coated Fenris’ fingers with a generous amount of saliva, but it’s been awhile since he’s been on the receiving end. He breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to relax. 

Fenris shoots him a look, a silent question. “Keep going,” Hawke whispers. Fenris nods in response, slowly working the single digit and his other hand massages the muscles around it. When Hawke is ready he pushes in a second finger and is much less gentle. He quickens the pace, twisting and scissoring, rubbing up against the spot that makes Hawke cry out and squirm underneath him. He presses the third finger in roughly, pumping in and out, rocking Hawke’s body, making his cock twitch and bounce, smearing pre-come over his stomach. 

Fenris’ own cock is hard and straining against his trousers. Each whimper, each moan that comes out of Hawke’s mouth goes straight down and makes the base of his spine tingle. He isn’t going to last long. But Hawke is closer than he is, shoulders shuddering, back arching, a gasping, drooling mess. A hard thrust and curl of Fenris’ fingers drags desperate pleas from Hawke’s lips. “Fenris, please, I’m-- Oh, Maker, Fenris I’m gonna--” 

He screams in frustration when Fenris slips his fingers out, wraps a hand around the base of his cock and squeezes. “Not yet,” Fenris teases, a smirk playing at his lips. He looks absolutely predatory like this. Eyes glowing like an animal’s, sharp white teeth glinting in the faint moonlight coming through the curtains. Hawke throws his head back against the pillow and whimpers. 

With his free hand, Fenris unlaces his trousers and slides them and his smallclothes down. Leaning for the side table, he picks up the tin of oil and pours a decent amount on his cock. He positions himself right by Hawke’s entrance, the tip of it brushing against the clenching hole. Keeping one hand curled around the base Hawke’s cock, he pushes into the other man. Hawke still felt incredibly tight. Slick heat pulling him deeper until he’s completely sheathed. He sighs in pleasure, enjoying the warmth and desperate sounds coming from Hawke. 

He begins to thrust, deep and deliberate, purposefully missing the spot that reduces Hawke to guttural cries and moans. Fenris wanted to drag this out as long as he possibly could. Hawke’s legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, and Fenris picks up the pace. 

“Please,” Hawke sobs, pulling at his restraints again. “Fenris, please.” 

He barely hears Hawke over the rush of blood in his ears, heart beating in time with his pulsing cock. He speeds up his thrusts, pounding into Hawke hard, fast, and deep. “Not until I let you,” he growls, giving the base of Hawke’s cock another rough squeeze. 

Hawke lets out a series desperate cries as Fenris slams against his prostate over and over, sending sparks of white hot pleasure down his spine. “Fenris, Oh Maker, Fenris, please let me,” he blubbers. “It’s too much, Fenris please, I need to--”

“Alright.”

Another deep thrust and suddenly the pressure around his cock is released and ropes of come splatter over his stomach and chest. He screams, and he is distantly aware that Fenris came as well. The two of them stay still, breathing heavily, limbs shaky and heavy from orgasming. Slowly, Fenris slips his softening dick from Hawke’s leaking hole and rolls onto his side and unties the red cloth around Hawke’s wrists. 

Hawke brings his arms back down, flexing his wrists and fingers, and pulls Fenris towards him. The elf sleepily nuzzles against his chest and sighs contentedly. “That was...incredible, love,” Hawke murmurs, pressing a kiss to Fenris’ forehead. Fenris makes a small humming noise that Hawke can assume is in agreement. He smiles, and hugs the elf tighter, burying his face in silver hair, and drifting back to sleep.


End file.
